The wonderful life of Ling Xiaoyu
by ChinChan128000
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is a fairly popular girl at Mishima High, let's take tour on how she deals with everyday situations with problems, friends, family and love interests.
1. The life of Xiao

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tekken or any of the characters mentioned in my story. Thank you and enjoy :)

Ling Xiaoyu was a 17 year old high school girl attending a popular high school known as the beautiful Mishima High School. She had a pretty good life, a beautiful house, wonderful friends , and a nice part-time job at a Chinese café downtown. She always received attention from the boys around campus and was always complimented by her fellow girl classmates.

It was 6:30Am in the morning and Xiao jumped out of bed excited for the day to start, she went through her usual routine which consisted of : putting on her mini school skirt , white button down shirt with light blue linings, a red and black tie and a neat black blazer , black shin socks and black matching shoes to complete the uniform. Applying mascara to her lashes to enhance her beautiful almond shaped eyes and strawberry lip-gloss to top it off. Today was going to be a breezy warm day, so she decided to let her long hair down reaching the middle of her back.

***Xiao prepares breakfast for 3 as her younger brother and Grandpa walk in the kitchen***

**Xiao:** "Good morning Grandpa! Good morning Cheng!"

**Cheng**: "Good morning sis , what's for breakfast?"

**Xiao:** "I prepared Eggs, waffles and bacon! Today feels like a good day."

**Grandpa**: "Hmm.. smells delicious child!"

**Cheng**: "Lets dig in!"

*Everyone grabs a plate and a pair of chopsticks and dig in and finishes with clean plates all around the take*

(( 20 minutes pass and the doorbell rings, Asuka, Miharu and Cheng's middle school classmates friends wait outside))

*Cheng opens the door and greets everyone welcoming them in*

**Asuka:** "Xiao, you ready?"

**Xiao**: "Yes let's go" ***she grabs her panda backpack while saying this with glee***

"Bye Cheng and Grandpa See you later! Cheng don't be late for school again!"

*Cheng rolls his eyes as he gives her a smile* " Sure sis ."

*Xiao, Miharu and Asuka jump on their bikes and start heading towards their school and finally make it with enough time to sit outside and chat*

As they form as circle sitting on the floor a friendly tall figure appears and approaches them and even squeezing in between Xiao and Miharu to sit down and putting a strong arm around Xiao's shoulder.

Hwoarang: "Well hello ladies, how are you all today?"

(He said this with a dreamy smirk on his face)

*As he said this , Xiao casually pushes his arm off her shoulder*

**Asuka**: "You are invading our girlish conversations here."

*the other two girls nod in agreement*

**Hwoarang**: "Just pretend I'm not here." ***starts to twirl Xiao's long hair with his finger taking more interest in his adorable friend***

Before Asuka could protest the bell rang alerting the students to start making their way to class

*Asuka and Miharu got up quickly and headtowards their classes after saying their quick good-byes to Xiao and Hwoarang*

*Xiao pouts as she watches her friends leave her behind*

**Xiao**: "Aww they left me behind again!"

*Hwoarang looks at her and laughs, then picks up her backpack and helps her up*

"Now I have to walk with you, bleh." *jokingly poking his arm*

**Hwoaring**: (sarcastically )" Ouch… don't look, I think I feel a tear coming."

Both laugh as they reach the front of her classroom, he hands her backpack , then leans against the locker crossing his arms smirking at her.

" Pay attention in class, will ya?"

**Xiao**: " I always do…. don't I?" *sticks her tongue at him*

**Hwoarang**: (sarcastically) "Ha ….right , See ya later pretty girl." *wink*

*He walks away to his classroom and she goes into her classroom*

As she walked in, all the girls of the class were hyped up and surrounded one desk in the middle of the classroom. While the boys of the class were making jealous remarks about whoever was in the middle of the circle of girls. She looked around totally oblivious to what was happening and headed towards one of the boys seated in the front row. All the guys stopped mumbling and complaining and turned their attention to the totally gorgeous girl staring in awe.

**Xiao**: "Umm…why are all the girls like this?" *points at the commotion*

**Hajin (classmate)** :" O-oh….Xiaoyu…" *blushes * "well it seems that Kazama transferred back to this school from his other school again."

**Xiao**: "Jin?!"

Xiao looks out the window with her hands on her hips, thinking back to when they tag teamed a year ago during a tournament event. Suddenly Hajin takes out a small piece of paper folded neatly from inside his blazer jacket and holds it up with two hands towards Xiao to take it, blushing red as a rose.

"Ling Xiaoyu…..please accept my feelings". *head bowed unable to look at her out of embaressment.*

**Xiao:** "hmmm…. Those were good times." *she smiles to herself remembering Jin and her training practicing together their tag team moves and * *Then she walks away not even hearing Hajin requesting her to accept his heart*

*Hajin's eyes widened and his face turns even redder if possible from being ignored and embarrassed*

"Ahh Why meee. Xiao please notice me!" *waving his arms wildly in the air while his friends restrained him from making himself look like wild man.*

The teacher walked in and started writing things on the board , everyone was instantly seated.

Xiao just intently stared at the back of Jin's head as he was looking ahead, with her hand placed under her chin she thought to herself how dreamy and charming he looked after all these months of not even seeing or thinking about him. As soon as the bell rang all the girls got up and followed Jin out the door eagerly asking him questions and complimenting him, except Xiao of course because she couldn't even get within 10 ft. of him with all the females around him.

**(Xiao's thoughts)** Man he sure is super popular and it's only his first day back! All these girls are like wild hyenas around their prey! I didn't get to say hi to him, I wonder if he even remembers me. I mean sure, we hung out a couple times during our breaks from training but he's like surrounded by all those pretty girls. I bet he forgot about me…..

She left the classroom without saying a word and continued her day as usual, but now it was lunch time so she headed up to her favorite place to eat ,on the roof, she set out a pink blanket on the ground, took out her chopsticks and began eating her homemade rice, Chinese steam buns, vegetables and fish.

**Xiao**: "Yum yum yum! I hope Cheng is enjoying his lunch as much as I am!" (they had the same lunch packed) With excitement of the glorious flavors she had tasted , she happily finished all her lunch within 10 minutes! She stood up and put everything away and then looked over the edge at the students below and spotted someone that caught her eye…. Jin Kazama.

"He is sooo dreamy" *giggles to self* " I wish I could get close enough at least to say hi or something."

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her shoulders and turned her around quickly and then hugged her tightly against his body….it was none other than the school bully, Takashi. He was tall, about 6'0 ft., and was somewhat muscular and had an attractive face, with short black spiked hair.

**Takashi**: "Xiaoyu you keep rejecting me and I don't really know why. " *smirks and leans closer towards her ear* " I mean we would make a great couple….. Look this is going to be the like the 50th time I will ask, so I intend to make you my girlfriend this time, you know you can't resist a bad boy."

Xiao manages to push him away and dusts herself off.

**Xiao:** "Listen Takashi! I am not interested in you , and yes this will be the 50th time I will reject you. I have been nice about this so far until now, leave me alone!"

**Takashi**: "Oh come on sweetheart , you know you want me.*grabs her wrist and looks her right in the eyes with determination* "You will be mine, no matter what you say buttercup, when I chose a girl that I want, I always get my way." *leans in towards her for a kiss*

But Xiao has had enough and backs away dropping her backpack to the ground then geting in her fighting stance. She kicks him so hard that he goes flying over the edge and lands in some bushes down below near where Jin and his 'posse' of girls were. The girls got scared and ran off away from the scene leaving Jin behind.


	2. She finally meets him

Xiao smiles in satisfaction as she picks her up backpack and looks over the edge again, only to find Jin staring at her with interest as she does the same.

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)** Oh my goodness he's staring back me! What should I do? Should I wave or….smile ….UGH oh my…..uhhhhh….he's so handsome. Oh he waved at me! Hey maybe I should go down there and say hi , now that those hyena's are gone. Hehe

As Xiao made her way through the hall to get to Jin in the front yard of the school , Hajin decides to try again and give her his love letter hoping that she might accept his feelings this time.

**Hajin**: "Um..Xiaoyu!" *catches up to her and starts walking with her*

**Xiao**: "Oh hello Hajin."

**Hajin**: "Well I just …uh… wanted to give you something… here ." *takes out the note again and was ready to hand it to her but…..*

All of a sudden a group of football players charge through on Hajin's side of the hallway rooting and cheering and carries him along with their crowd.

**Hajin**: "Nooooooo not again!"

Xiao stares at him for a couple of seconds, then continues on her way to Jin. She finally reaches the front yard and sees him sitting on a bench reading a book. She approaches him with her hands behind her back shyly and slowly,. Looking at him to see if he notices her. He then looks up from his book to see Xiao in front of him .

**Xiao**: " Hi Jin". *smiles sweetly while putting one hand up to wave at him.*

**Jin**:" Hello Xiao " *smirks* "How have you been? "

**Xiao**: "Oh I've been okay. "*looks at ground shyly*

**Jin**: "Have a seat" *pats the place next to him*

As she sits down Jin's fan club start heading back to him, he glances their way and quickly puts an arm around her and pulls her closer to him and pushes her head to rest on his shoulder then holds her hand with his free hand. Xiao is startled by this and blushes a shade of light pink.

**Xiao**:" W-what are you doing Jin? "

**Jin**: "Just play along…" *strokes her soft hair *

The girl group stopped a couple feet away and hid behind a tree, pointing and staring at the two and making comments . With disappointed looks on their faces they disappear to talk about them more somewhere else . He relaxes with relief and thanks her for helping him , with his arm around her still around her , he goes on and starts to rant about how bothersome the girls have been all morning.

**Jin**: "Whew thank goodness , I haven't been able to escape them all day! As soon as I got out of my car they swarmed me like bees….."

As Jin continues his rant , Xiao is just enjoying her happy moment . She leans over more, closes her eyes and hugs him without Jin even noticing, smiling happily to herself.

**(Xiao's Inner thoughts)**

Ahhhh… I am so comfortable, he's so warm….And he smells delightful, He is so fine!

As Jin ends his complaints , he notices Xiao still snuggled up against him, and just laughs.

**Jin**: "Um, Xiao."

**Xiao**: "Mmmmh?" *still smiling*

**Jin**: "They're gone now, you can let go."

It took her a minute to realize what he had just said ,but then she quickly lets go and stands up.

**Xiao**: "ooh, heh…..Sorry."

**Jin**: "Haha, it's okay. Sorry I complained so much, I just had to get this off my chest."

**Xiao**: "Oh it's no problem Jin!"

The bell rang alerting students it was time for their next class to start. They both look at each other wanting to say something, then he puts a hand behind his neck and asks her….

**Jin**: "Hey Xiao…would you like to um….go out and eat dinner with me tonight? Ya know…to catch up?"

**Xiao**: "Of course, it'll would be fun!" **(inner thoughts)** 'oh crap, did I sound too eager?'

**Jin:** "Okay, see you later then." *waves and leaves for class*

As soon as he leaves she runs behind a gym building where no one is able to see her and then dose a happy day dance jumping up and down . Celebrating the fact that Jin Kazama actually asked her out on a date. The rest of the school day she only thought of what she will wear, how to style her hair, when to tell her friends, what restaurant he will take her to, etc…


	3. It's date night!

After school, Xiao grabbed her bike and hurried home to start deciding how she would make herself over. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom to shower after wrapping herself with a towel she goes to her room, with a big smile on her face she debates which outfit would make her shine tonight.

**Xiao**: "Hmmm….what to wear….Aha, this is perfect!"

(Dark blue jean Capri pants with a light pink Bow-back chiffon tank top and pink stilettos. She fixed her makeup using her regular techniques: mascara and red tinted lip gloss also adding some peach colored eye shadow lightly to her eyelids.)

**Meanwhile at Jin's mansion... **

With a towel wrapped around his waist after taking a shower, he starts searching through his closet and found a nice outfit that fits the casual occasion. (A White fitted t-shirt with cool black designs, leather jacket, fitted blue jeans, black shoes and a nice gold watch). He made his way downstairs to grab his keys and go. He picked his Falcon F7, (one of many exotic vehicles parked in his large garage) and sped away to Xiao's house, soon he was parked in the driveway of her house, then made his way to the door but before he could even knock her grandpa and little brother opens the door.

**Grandpa**: "Enter young one."

*Jin bows showing respect to him, then comes inside and takes a seat on the couch while grandpa calls for Xiao to come.*

**Grandpa**: "Jin, you better take care of my precious granddaughter, understand?"

**Jin**: "Yes sir, I will!"

**Grandpa:** "Good, I like your spirit young one…..oh here she is" *smiles as Xiao enters the living room*

*Jin sees her and stands up as she walks to him.*

**Xiao**: "Hey Jin" *smiles shyly*

**Jin:** "Wow you look stunning." *smiles*

*She hugs his arm as he leads them out the door.*

**Xiao**: "Bye Grandpa and Cheng, see you later tonight!"

**Grandpa &** **Cheng**: "Bye, be careful you two!"

Jin escorted her out to his car and opens the door for her like the gentlemen he is, then jumps right in and drives to their destination. They finally arrive and enter into a Japanese restaurant, famous for their delicious cuisines. He reserved a private table for them earlier today, the hostess escorted them to their dinner room, slid the door open, and welcomed them to their table. The room setup was marvelous, with quiet traditional music playing in the background and Japanese décor which included a wall waterfall, pretty Japanese landscape pictures, cherry blossom scented candles around the room and a window to show the great view of the Cherry blossom trees and mountain side. They ordered their food then began eating...(.Meanwhile back at Xiao's house) : Asuka and Miharu called Xiao's house to see if she wanted to have another study party at Asuka's place, but to their surprise her grandpa answered and told them that Xiao was on a date with Jin.

*Asuka turns to Miharu with a shocked look on her face*

"Oh okay thank you grandpa, bye."

"You'll never guess where Xiao is!"

**Miharu:** "Where!"

**Asuka**: "She's on a date…..WITH MY COUSIN! I totally don't understand why she would want to go out with him, he acts so cold and unfeeling to others!"

**Miharu**: "Really?! Hmmm…..wait, actually I saw them talking in the hallway today by her locker and well…. his face looked calm and really sweet when he talked to her."

**Asuka**: "Maybe he acts all tough in front of other people…BUT when he's around her, he loosens up?"

**Miharu**: "Let's find out!"

**Asuka**: "YEAH! Her grandpa said they were at that 'Tofuya Ukai restaurant'!"

*high fives each other, then hops into Asuka's bumble bee yellow convertible and heads to the restaurant where Jin & Xiao are.*

They arrive to the restaurant then starts to secretly walk around the building until they found Xiao & Jin. They begin to whisper.

**Asuka**: "Look Miharu, there they are. Let's see….." *makes a mental note to what side and which area they are in*

**Miharu**: "Okay, let's try get a room next to theirs."

They walk inside to meet the hostess to ask for a table.

**Asuka**: "Hello, we would like to a table on the north side of the building please. Preferably the corner room."

**Hostess**: "I am terribly sorry Miss, but you must make a reservation to dine here."

*Miharu and Asuka look at each other and whisper, then turns back to the hostess*

**Miharu**: "Here's our 'late reservation.' " *winks as she passes a good amount of money to her*

The hostess looks at the money then looks around to see if anyone is looking, and finally leads them to their desired room. They also ordered their food and received it, shortly after the waiter slid their door closed Asuka and Miharu quietly go and press their ears against the wall to listen in on what they were talking about. So far they heard nothing but casual talk but then….

**Asuka**: "Did he just make a joke?"

**Miharu**: "I think so."

**Asuka**: "This won't do, I wanna see their facial expressions. You stay here and I'll go out there and hide in the bushes and get a visual, here take this little microphone, I'll have one too so I can hear what's going on in there too." *Miharu agrees and stays inside the room to listen in while Asuka slips outside and hides in the bushes and starts watching* Jin and Xiao continue on their conversation….

**Jin**: "Yeah, I remember that hahaha! Oh Xiao, you should try this sushi it's so fresh." *picks up the sushi with his chopsticks and feeds it to her*

**Xiao:** "Mmm…it taste really good!" *has a piece of rice on the corner of her mouth*

Jin smiles and leans over the table and reaches her face to wipe it off gently with his thumb, then stops for a sec. and stares into her eyes then starts to caress her soft cheek but stops suddenly and sits back down cause he notices that she is now staring back into his eyes which causes him to sense nervousness coming his way.

**Asuka(outside)**: "He touched her face Miharu! You should see the look on his face!"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

What should I say?! She's looking at me!

**Jin**: "Your face is soft." (Xiao laughs at his comment)

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Really? Did I just say that?

**Xiao**: *Smiles at him sweetly* I guess my new moisturizer really works. *they both laugh then continue talking*

**Asuka(outside):** They are totally flirting.

**Miharu(inside and whispering**): I know, they sounds so cute!

**Asuka(outside)**: And they look so cute!

Suddenly a raccoon attacks Asuka because she intruding on its bed in the bushes.

"AHHHHHH! What the heck! Okay I get it, it's your home sorry, now get off!" *after wrestling with the raccoon it runs off and she falls out of the bushes exposing herself to Xiao & Jin.*

**Jin:** Asuka? *he opens the window* what are you doing? Spying?

**Asuka**: N-no I would never! Heh…

**Xiao**: Asuka!?

**Asuka**: *guilty little voice and smiling nervously* "Hi Xiao….umm…enjoying your dinner?"

**(Miharu's voice on little microphone**):Asuka? What happened? I heard you yelling.

**Xiao**: "Is that Miharu?" *asuka's eyes gave away Miharu's location, so Xiao got up and went to the next room and opened the door to see Miharu pressed up against the wall* "What are you doing here you two?!"

**Miharu:** "Uhhh….we're not spying, if that's what you thought." *asuka comes back into her room and Jin comes and stands next to Xiao crossing his arms*

**Jin**: "Let me guess….You two heard about our date somehow and bribed the hostess into getting you a room, because I know Asuka never makes reservations for anything." *Asuka rolls her eyes* "And got a room, specifically next to ours so you can spy on us."

Miharu and Asuka's reaction says it all.

**Miharu**: "Well Xiao, you didn't even tell us so we got curious where you were, and then we found out from your grandpa that Jin took you on a date and we were shocked. "

**Asuka**: *looks at Jin* "Yeah, cause usually you act so tough and kind of unfeeling towards others normally… And we're really sorry we intruded on your date."

**Miharu**: "Yeah, but now we know the truth…."

Xiao and Jin look at her curiously.

**Miharu:** "Ya know… How you *looks at Jin* how you act all sweet and cute around Xiao."

*Jin Blushes and scratches the back of his neck as Xiao looks up at him and giggles*

**Xiao**: "Oh Jin, it's getting late we should leave soon." *He nods*

**Asuka**: "Bye guys, and sorry again about intruding."

**Miharu:** "Yes, so sorry." *both bows *

**Xiao**: "It's okay, I forgot to tell you guys so I should have known you two would find out yourselves somehow hahaha." *hugs them both *

**Xiao**: "Let's go Jiiin" *hugs onto his arm happily and they leave*

They soon arrive to her house and she invites him in again, Grandpa and Cheng were singing Karaoke in the living room on their Big Screen TV with all the lights off except the colorful lamp lights to add the effect of being in a real karaoke room.

**Xiao:** "Oh! It's karaoke night! Grandpa and Cheng and I always have a karaoke night sometime during the week. Jin let's sing too!" *grabs his hand and sits on the couch with him watching them sing*

**Grandpa**: "Yes, that was my jam! Is this what kids say now a days?"

**Cheng**: "Sure grandpa, sure. Oh Hey" *looks at Xiao & Jin* "Wanna sing?" *both grandpa and Cheng hold out their microphones.

*Xiao nods but Jin shakes his head no*

**Xiao**: "Come on Jin it will be fun!" *takes his hand, then hands him a Mic.* *Cheng picks them a song and snickers* (he picked 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)

They both blush madly and start to sing the song quite well.

After about 2 hours of them all taking turns singing they finally call it a night. Xiao walks Jin to the door and stops in front of it.

**Xiao**: "Thank you so much for tonight, I really had a great time!"

**Jin**: "Me too, thanks for agreeing to go with me in the first place."

(Grandpa and Cheng are secretly watching them from around a farther away corner)

*They stand there for a couple seconds until Xiao stands on her tip-toes and kisses his cheek, his cheeks blush red.*

**Xiao**: "Bye Jin." *smiles*

**Jin**: "Bye Xiao" *voice became softer, then he walks out the door. Before driving off he looks back to where she was and gave a final wave of goodbye then left for home*


	4. Waiting for the right moment

**Two weeks later…..**

*Xiao, Asuka and Miharu were in their last class for the day, they sat on the ground and formed a small social circle.*

**Asuka:** "So how is it going with Jin? Is he really nice to you?"

**Xiao**: "Oh, it's wonderful, and yeah he's so sweet."

**Miharu**: "Sounds like he, really likes you Xiao. Did he kiss you yet?"

**Xiao:** "No! ….I mean, there were times I thought he was about to, but he didn't." *blushes*

**Miharu**: "I bet he's trying to pick the right moment."

*all giggles*

**Xiao: "**Anyways, I can't wait till our field trip tomorrow!"

**Asuka**: "Yeah me too! Finally the teacher is taking us somewhere enjoyable, and we get to stay one night there in a hotel!"

**Miharu**: "Yes! Tokyo Disneyland! Whoo hoo! And I get to sit next to the soccer captain Kinji on the bus!"

"He is so hot!"

**Asuka:** "I get to sit next to Hiro, he's in the tennis club with me!" *hearts in eyes*

**Xiao: ** "And I get to cuddle with Jin!" *hearts in eyes*

**Hwoarang: ***Sits between Xiao and Asuka* "Hey ladies, How's it going?"

**Asuka**: "Hey Hwoarang."

**Xiao: "**We're doing fine, who are you going to sit next to tomorrow?"

**Hwoarang: "**Oh, I get to sit next to this chick named Ayumi, she's' from my art class."

**Miharu**: "Oh, she's nice. At least we all don't have to sit next to someone annoying."

**Asuka:** " I heard Lili has to sit next to Hajin. HAHAHA I bet he will be breathe down her neck the whole bus ride! Serves her right though, she's always on my case every day!"

*all laugh*

**The next morning…..**

All the students aboard the busses and leave for Tokyo Disneyland. They arrive within a couple of hours and enter the park with excitement. Everyone was allowed to go their own ways, they just had to meet back at certain times like lunchtime and in the evening.

**Jin**: "What should we do first Xiao?"

**Xiao**: "Hmm…..let's go on roller-coasters!"

**Jin:** "Okay, how about that one." *points to the biggest one in the park*

**Xiao**: * her eyes widen* "That one looks a bit scary."

**Jin**: "No, I think it would be fun!"

They climb into the roller-coaster and as soon as the man on the speakerphone says "Go." The roller-coaster speeds away leaving everyone's scream behind, Xiao continues screaming her head off as Jin laughs uncontrollably due to having so much fun. Finally the ride was over and everyone got off feeling dizzy expect Jin. He got off first and helped her off as well, then looked at her and laughed.

**Jin**: "Are you alright?"

**Xiao**: "Uhhh…." (Her hair was a complete mess and she was super dizzy)

**Jin:** *combs his fingers through her hair and flattens it back down again, then turns around and kneels on one knee*

**Xiao**: "What are you doing?"

**Jin:** "Waiting for you to get on my back so I can give you a piggyback ride."

*she climbs on, then he takes her to a small café nearby and orders them both tea.*

They sat there and drank their tea, this calmed the nerves and relaxed her*

**Jin**: "I'm sorry that you got sick Xiao we should have rode a smoother ride."

*places his hand on top of hers and looks at her with a worried expression*

**Xiao: "**It's okay, that was still fun, and I feel a lot better now thanks."

*As she smiles as him she looks over his shoulder and sees a little shop with souvenirs, cute things, and clothing.*

**Xiao**: "Oh, Jin let's go over there to the souvenir shop."

**Jin**: *looks back* "Okay."

They enter the shop and looked at all the unique items they had to offer, then Xiao came across a pair of a couple's t-shirts, (white t-shirts, with half a heart beginning on one side and completing it on the other shirt, with big words on the front: " Only you are my other half" )

**Xiao**: "Jin, look at this! It's so cute we should get it and wear them!"

**Jin: "**A couple's t-shirt?" *looks at it* "Hmmm….alright."

*She buys the shirts and they change into them and look in the mirror.*

**Xiao: **Looks cute! Let's take a picture. *pulls out camera from backpack*

**Jin:** *pulls her closer to him to complete the image of the heart between them; Xiao blushes.*

"Okay, now we're ready."

*They take cute, goofy and serious pictures* When they finished there, they went out to explore more parts of the park, they rode basically all the rides and viewed most of the shows that played throughout the day. Before they knew it, it was already night time, so Asuka and Miharu joined them during evening to watch a show with them.

**Asuka**: "Wow that show was great!"

**Miharu:** "I know, I love Donald Duck!"

**Asuka**: *looks at Jin's shirt* "Nice shirt…HAHAHA."

**Jin: **"Hey it's a couple's shirt, don't be jealous cause you can't wear one of these" *smirks*

**Asuka**: "HEY! Well for your information!…" *Xiao cuts them off*

**Xiao**: "Hey guys' heh heh… let's go see the fireworks?" *gets between Asuka and Jin and locks arms with both of them, then leads them all to Cinderella's castle to view the fireworks*

The fireworks begin to shoot up and cover the sky with bright colors, everyone was in a state of amazement as they watched this incredible scene happen before their eyes.

**Asuka**: "Wow! Isn't it amazing Hiro?" *tugs on his sleeve*

**Miharu: "**Kinji look at that one!" *points and hugs his arm*

**Xiao: ** *snaps a picture of a heart shaped firework* "Yes I caught it!"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Okay man, pull it together…this is the moment that I should kiss her…

*tries to put his arm around her but misses and nearly falls over because she moved over to take more pictures of the fireworks*

*He takes a deep breath and pushes his hair back, then tries again. This time he tries to wrap his arms around her from behind but unfortunately misses again, due to her moving too much, and stumbles over*

**Jin**: " Hey Xiao." *places a hand on her shoulder*

**Xiao: ***looks back at him*"Yes Jin?"

**(Jin's inner thoughts)**

Okay, this is it. I finally have her attention now…..

*places a gentle hand on her lower back and steps in closer then leans in towards her face….*

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

OH MY GOODNESS I think this is the moment! The "right time" that Miharu was talking about yesterday! THIS IS SO EXCITING… MY FIRST KISS IS GOING TO JIN KAZAMA!

*He gently presses his lips against her sweet lips*

*Miharu looks towards where they were and was about to tell Xiao something about the fireworks, but stops and grins, she takes out her camera and snaps a picture of them (with the castle in the background) lip-locking.*

**Miharu:** "Perfect."

**Later that night…. **

Everyone was in their hotel rooms, chatting, eating snacks and telling each other what they did today. Asuka, Xiao and Miharu all shared one room and were all dressed in their shorts and tank tops. Applying face masks, watching anime and eating snacks.

**Miharu**: "How was the lip-lock with Jin?" *grins*

**Xiao:** "It was awesome!...wait how did you know that?!"

**Asuka**: "JIN KISSED YOU?!"

**Xiao:** "Yeah" *gets shy*

*Miharu takes out her camera and shows them the picture she took*

**Xiao:** "Were you spying on us?" *gives her a suspicious look*

**Miharu:** "No, I looked back and coincidently saw you."

**Asuka: **Haha, this is too rich! My cold hearted cousin seems to actually have a heart.

Xiao receives a text from Jin….

(Text)

**Jin:** Good Night Xiao, sweet dreams.

**Xiao**: Good Night Jin *inserts a bunch of hearts*

*She looks up at them*

**Xiao**: "He texted me goodnight!"

**Asuka & Miharu:** "Ooooo, that means things are getting pretty serious!"

*all three laugh*

(Hajin got a hold of Xiao's phone number somehow and starts texting her)

**Hajin (text):** "Xiaoyu we need to talk….. It's important."

**Xiao**: "What the… Hajin?"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm still working on getting more chapters written. :)**


	5. Invading her personal space

**The next day…..**

All the students headed home early this morning, when they arrived back at their school, they all went their separate ways still chatting about their fun adventures. Jin dropped Xiao off back home (he would come back later, after he put his luggage away back home), but no one was home. A note on the refrigerator to Xiao said: "Be back later Xiao, we went to see a shaolin demonstration downtown." She put all her stuff down and sat on the couch flipping through channels, but then she hears a knock on the door. She opens the door and sees Hajin standing there, (usually he wears glasses and acts kind of dorky but today he ditched the glasses and added a bit more confidence to his attitude, now he that you could see his eyes he looks more attractive)

**Xiao**: *opens door* "Oh, Hi Hajin? Wow you look really different….. But how did you know where I live?"

**Hajin**: "Hey, Xiaoyu, I texted you last night but you never replied."

**Xiao**: "Oh I forgot, sorry."

**Hajin:** "It's fine, may I come in?"

**Xiao:** "Um, how about we talk here on the porch" *they sit on the chairs outside on the porch*

**Hajin**: " Well, I have wanting to tell you something for the past 2 weeks, but every time I try, somehow something prevents me from telling you. So today I wanted to finally tell you, with no distractions."

**Xiao**: "Okay, go ahead."

**Hajin**: "The truth is…..I really like you." *holds both her hand*

**Xiao**: "Oh… Hajin….*takes her hand away* I'm sorry, but I am dating Jin."

**Hajin: "**But Xiao, I have been trying to tell you how I feel before he even got in the picture, it's not fair!"

**Xiao: **"Look, Hajin I'm sorry that I never listened to you before but ….."

**Hajin: **" Can't you just give me a chance?"

**Xiao: **"No, Hajin I'm sorry…"

**Hajin**: "Come on Xiao, no one will know, it'll be just between me and you." *touches her shoulder*

**Xiao: **"I am not interested in cheating on my boyfriend. So I think this conversation is over."

*Gets up and is about to go back inside*

**Hajin: *** gets up too and follows her, he hesitates then turns her around and hugs her and presses his body against hers* "Xiao, give me a chance! I like you." *leans down in an attempt to kiss her*

**Xiao**: "No, Let go!" *tries to push him off but his hold is strong* *reaches inside his shirt and scratches his back, he lets go in pain*

Now she punches him hard and makes him fly back onto the grass, then puts his hands behind his back to restrain him, and it just so happens that Jin just pulled into her driveway just a few seconds later. He has a confused look on his face as he gets out of his car.

**Jin**: "What's going on here?" *looks at Hajin* "Why are you here?"

**Xiao**: "He tried to kiss me!"

*Jin glares at him in disgust then grabs his shirt and lifts him off the ground*

**Jin**: "Don't you ever think about coming near her again!"

* Sends him flying away with one powerful punch. Then she tells him everything that happened*

**Jin**: "If he ever bothers you in any way, let me know."

**Xiao: ***hugs him* "I'm glad you came back soon, it was like perfect timing!"

**Jin**: " Yeah I know, I'm glad he didn't hurt you, where is your Grandpa and Cheng?."

**Xiao**: "Oh, they left to go watch a Shaolin demonstration downtown."

**Jin: **"Hmm….. then let's go on a date!"

**(Xiao's inner thoughts)**

*hears the enthusiasm in his voice* Ahhh…. He is so cute! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii!

**Xiao:** "Okay!"

*goes inside to get her purse, then comes back out and hugs his arm and giggles as he leads her to his car*

**They went to a zoo in Tokyo….**

**Xiao: ***holds his hand* "Look at the tigers! Wow they're so pretty!"

*They were half way through the list of animals to see*

Xiao: "The pandas are next! Let's go." *stomach grumbles from hunger*

**Jin**: *laughs* "Let's go somewhere to eat first. It sounds like you're hungry."

**Xiao**: "Aww…Okay then."

*They both ordered Donburi and a side of sushi, then ate it with delight.*

**Both: **"That was tasty" *looks at each other and laughs*

They continued on their way to see all the animals on the map, and accomplished this, two hours later. They had also taken pictures together and of the animals. This date was a success, Before they knew it, it was already 7:00PM so he took her back home.

**In Jin's car…..**

**Xiao**: "Today was so fun!"

**Jin: **"Yeah I know."

**Xiao: **"Well, I better go inside."

**Jin: **"Okay, see you later beautiful."

**Xiao: ***leans over towards him and kisses him* "Bye."

*opens the door to get out*

**Jin:** "Wait." *kisses her for good amount of time* "Okay, bye."

**Inside her house…. **

*She showered then changed into her pajamas and put on a face mask*

**Xiao:** *makes a 3 way call to Asuka and Miahru* "You totally won't believe what happened today!"

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	6. Surprise!

So the good news was Hajin avoided Xiao at all cost, and she was worry free about what happened a couple weeks ago between them. The bad news was that Jin had been avoiding Xiao ,for the past 6 days and she doesn't understand why. He still sits by her in class and at lunch time ,but he doesn't say much.

**Xiao**: *catches up with him in the hall* "Jin, hey I have been looking for you."

**Jin**: *looks back at her* "Oh, hey Xiao."

**Xiao**: *hugs his arm while walking* "Why are you avoiding me? I miss talking to you."

**Jin:** "I'm not , I'm just really busy these days."

**Xiao**: "Oh, okay. What have you been doing?"

**Jin**: "Um…school work. Sorry I have to get going now." *pulls away from her and leaves*

**Xiao**: "Jin…" *walks back to her locker with a sad expression*

*Then Asuka walks up to her and stands beside her*

**Asuka**: "Hey Xiao, wanna go to the library with me?"

**Xiao:** "Yeah, sure" *frowns*

**Asuka**:"What's wrong?"

**Xiao**: "Jin won't talk to me that much anymore and he's always leaving me behind now."

**Asuka**: "Well what does he say , when dose talk to you?"

**Xiao**: " It's either: "I'm too busy" or "I have to go somewhere now." "

**Asuka**: "Well Xiao, he probably is busy. Don't worry too much about it okay?"

**Xiao**: "I don't know…okay I guess."

**Asuka** : "Let's go to the library." *smiles and pats her back*

**After school (Xiao went to her job the café)…..**

*Asuka, Jin, Miharu met up in the library to discuss their plans about Xiao's surprise birthday party.*

**Asuka**: "I don't know how long I can keep this pretending thing going on, it's hard to look at her like this when she's so sad."

**Jin**: "Tell me about it, I almost blew my cover the other day."

**Miharu**: "Come on guys, be strong! Remember we're doing this for Xiao so we have to keep this confidential, so her reaction to the surprise party will be good."

*Asuka and Jin nod in agreement*

*then they plan out the party and how they will put it all together*

**At Xiao's workplace…..**

**Xiao**: "I really wonder why he's acting like that; he usually tells me what he's up to."

**Emiko(one of Jin's fan girls): ***sitting at a table near the cash register* "Maybe he's cheating on you with another girl, maybe even that girl from his history class."

**Xiao**: *turns her attention to Emiko* "That's nonsense"

**Emiko**: "Oh really? Has he been avoiding you? Every time you talk to him dose he run away? Dose he tell you that he's 'studying'?"

**Xiao**: "Well…yeah. But so what? Maybe he really is busy with his school work!"

**Emiko**: "It's all a matter of time before you find out who she is." *smirks*

**Xiao:** "He's not cheating Emiko, I know that he's better than that!"

**Emiko**: "Okay." *grins* "Just trying to help you out." *stands up places a $20 tip on the counter * "The tea was a bit too sweet". *walks out*

**Xiao**: "Then don't order sweet tea next time…hmp" *crosses arms and looks away* "I'm sure he would never do that to me…"

**The next day…**

Xiao has been following Jin secretly ever since this morning, hiding behind people, lockers, doors, and even trees. But Miharu caught her….. .

*Xiao is now pretending to get something from her locker while looking into his classroom.*

**Miharu:** *puts a hand on Xiao's shoulder* "Hey Xiao, what are you doing?"

**Xiao**: *jumps away, startled* "Oh it's just you, Miharu! …..I'm spying on Jin."

**Miharu**: "Why?"

**Xiao:** "Because I need to see who the girl is that sits next to him in his history class ."

**Miharu:** "Why, what's going on?"

**Xiao:** "Ya know, Just to make sure she's not seducing Jin or anything , Emiko told me something yesterday."

**Miharu:** "Emiko? She's in his fan club Xiao, she totally made up that story up so don't believe her. It's the common misleading information from a jealous girl scenario. So don't fall for it."

**Xiao**: *looks at her* "Well, okay then."

**Miharu**: "Come on, let's go to class." *pulls her along*

**After School….**

*Xiao see's Jin again and starts walking towards him but Asuka and Miharu grab both her arms and takes her the other way*

**Xiao**: "Hey, I was about to go say hi to Jin."

**Asuka**: "Oh, I overheard him in class today saying that he had more work to do after school, so let's just all three go out and eat at the sushi house?"

**Miharu**: "That sounds like a great idea Asuka!"

**Xiao**: "Okay then."

**Asuka**: "Opps…..Xiao, can you get my book from the classroom I forgot it."

**Xiao**: "Sure Asuka." *gose back to the classroom*

**Asuka**: "That was close."

**Miharu**: "I know, so when is Jin going to be back with the decorations and cake?"

**Asuka:** "He said sometime around 5:00pm, her grandpa said he would take her to a movie while we set up the stuff."

**Miharu**: "This is going to be good!"

*Xiao comes back*

**Xiao**: "Here" *hands her the book* "Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" *links arms with her best friends and they head out to the Sushi house.*

**The day of the birthday surprise…..**

**Xiao: **"That's it; I'm going to kick his ass!"

**Asuka**: "Whoa, calm down birthday girl!"

**Xiao**: "He didn't even call me, text me, or even IM or anything to say Happy Birthday!"

**Miharu**: "I'm sure he will sometime today , so calm down please."

**Xiao:** "Whatever I will have a good 18th birthday no matter what!"

**Asuka**: "Don't worry ,you definitely will."

**Grandpa**: "Xiao, let's go see that movie now."

**Xiao**: "Okay, Grandpa."

*They all go outside, Xiao waves goodbye to Asuka and Miharu as they pretend to leave too.*

*But Grandpa left the backdoor open so they could re-enter the house to set everything up, so they went inside and waited till Jin arrived.*

**Asuka:** "Jin, she's totally pissed off."

**Miharu**: "I was a bit scared."

**Jin**: "She'll be happy when she comes back."

*They start setting up stuff, as more of Xiao's friends appear and help set up.*

**Later that evening…..**

**(On the car ride back to their house)**

**Xiao: **"I can't believe he still didn't call yet!"

**Cheng**: "Shuuuuuuut uuuuup Xiao, you're sooooo annoying."

*they start arguing *

**(Grandpa's inner thoughts)**

Almost home…just one more block! Then all this complaining will end. And my happiness will come.

*Grandpa turns up the traditional Chinese music up to block out the sound of arguing and complaining*

*Then they finally reach their home, Grandpa and Cheng walk in first into the dark house and hide*

**Xiao**: "Why is it so dark in here?" *walks in and turns on the lights*

**Everyone:** "HAPPY BRITHDAY!" *throws confetti everywhere*

**Xiao**: "AHHHHHH!" *about to run out but stops and just laughs* "You guys are too good."

**Jin**: " The birthday girl finally showed up."

**Xiao**: *hearts in her eyes* "Jin!" *runs and jumps onto him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist*

*everyone laughs*

Now everyone was dancing and partying with music, and food, having a blast, with confetti everywhere and balloons. This party was jammin'.Even Grandpa was doing the robot and dancing mixing his dancing moves with Kung Fu moves.

**Xiao**: "You guys did an awesome job!"

**Asuka, Miharu and Jin:** Thanks!

**1 hour later…..**

She opened all her gifts from her friends and family, then Grandpa and Cheng brought out the massive beautiful cake that read :"Happy Birthday Xiaoyu". Everyone cheered and clapped as they set it on the table.

**Grandpa:** "Make a wish."

**Xiao**: "I wish to keep all the lovely, wonderful, beautiful people that are here tonight in my life!"

**Everyone**: "Aww…*cheers*

*She blows out all the candles , then they cut up the cake and feast!*

Then when everyone finished they turnup the music again and started partying again all the way till 3:00Am in the morning. They all just fell asleep and passed out in the living from exhaustion of partying hard. (Except grandpa, he went to his room and slept there.)

**A couple hours later (7:45AM) …**

A lot of people were still sleeping all over the living room (on couches, recliners, floor, tables, stairs)

*Asuka woke up and rubbed her eyes*

**Asuka**: "What a party…whew." *looks around and giggles* "Wow, EVERYONE must have just slept here." *sees Xiao on top of Jin, both sleeping on a couch*

**Asuka**: "Hmm….*takes out camera and snaps a picture of them* "Just wait till they see this." *puts camera away and gets up to wake everyone up*

*Everyone eventually woke up and helped out with the cleaning, then after they were finished they crowded around Xiao in the living room *

**Xiao:** "What a party, that was so much fun! Thank you all for coming."

*they all cheer and then hug her as they leave to go back home*

(Jin, Asuka and Miharu were all that were left.)

**Asuka**: "See, we told you your birthday was going to be a blast!"

**Xiao**: "Yeah, thank you guys so much."

**Miharu**: "Everything worked out in the end, you had an awesome birthday surprise, and Jin didn't get punched."

**Jin:** "Believe me Xiao, I was having a hard time staying away and not talking to you."

**Xiao**: " Yeah, well you're a really good actor cause I had no idea."

**Asuka**: "Oh and I have something to show you."

*shows them the picture of they passed out sleeping*

*Jin & Xiao blush*

**Both**: "Was this taken this morning?!"

Asuka: "Yeah, you guys are so cute." *touches the tip of both their noses*

**Miharu**: "Awww, that's sweet."

Everything worked out in the end and everyone was pleased. Jin and Xiao were going steady and grew closer every day, her best friends and family supported her through everything she did. She was truly blessed to have such wonderful friends and family surrounding her to love and cheer her on. A true happy ending.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I just want to thank those who left kind reviews for this story. :)** **Have a fantastic day!**


End file.
